


Aftermath

by Istra_Faemore



Series: Soulmate Bound [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Chuck as God, Concerned Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, concerned Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tried to budge his little brother from his lap; now he had permission to return to heaven, he did not wish to delay. Gabriel wasn't agreeing with the situation. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Lucifer tried to budge his little brother from his lap; now he had permission to return to heaven, he did not wish to delay. He wanted a long conversation with his father, and see his siblings once more. Without, of course, them trying to kill him. Gabriel wasn't agreeing with the situation. Obviously. 

"Gabriel, I have to go," Lucifer told him quietly, turning his brother's head to face him. Hazel-gold eyes looked at him with a burst of panic and a hand wound its way tightly into his shirt. The other, into Castiel's shirt. 

"No!" Gabriel said, a little loudly. The noise startled Dean and Castiel out of their kiss and Cas blinked wide blue eyes up at his brothers. He was still - somehow - on their laps and Dean as well. He frowned, seeing the tear marks on Gabriel's cheek. 

"Gabriel? Lucifer?" He attempted to get up, but Gabriel's hand was immoveable. "Stay still. You need to rest," Gabriel insisted. 

"I hardly think our Father would have brought him back injured, Gabriel." And Castiel frowned; since when was Lucifer the voice of reason? The look Gabriel gave him made him sigh. "Very well. Gabriel insists on you resting, Castiel." 

"I feel fine." And Cas frowned again. "Our Father? What happened?" 

"You died," Dean said tightly, hand going white against Cas' wrist. "I _hate_ it when you die. Please don't do it again." Dean's voice broke and Gabriel whimpered an agreement. 

"Michael," Castiel said slowly. "I remember Michael. And he wanted you to say yes. Dean." 

"I didn't." 

"You were going to," Gabriel said. 

"But I didn't!" 

"Only because I knocked you out!" Gabriel shouted, light flashing behind his eyes. A calming hand from Castiel stopped it and he broke into little whimpers again. "I couldn't let you. Not even to bring Castiel back. I knew you wouldn't have wanted it." The last to the youngest angel. 

 

"Also," Sam chirped. "Gabriel when pissed? Kicks _ass_. For the record." 

Cas looked questioningly at Gabriel who blushed ever so slightly.

"You think I was gonna let him get away with it? With _killing_ you? Not a chance. And Raphael appeared, and I've still got a grudge with him for smiting you. 

A small half-smile tugged at the corner of Castiel's lips. "You lost your temper didn't you, Gabriel?" 

"For good reason," Gabriel muttered, turning away and burying his face in Lucifer's shirt. "I love you, Castiel." 

"And I you, brother." A pause and Cas raised an eyebrow. "I think perhaps you have earned the right to call me little one again. Don't you?" 

Sam and Dean didn't understand why Gabriel clung to Castiel and burst out crying again. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It soon became apparent that Gabriel wasn't letting Castiel go. Nor Lucifer. After a few grumblings and frankly panicked looks from the Winchesters, they all relocated from the field to the motel room. While Dean understood and appreciated the big brother paranoia from Gabriel, the lover part of him wanted to get his angel alone, stripped and pounding into him. 

Hard. 

Preferably soon. 

"Gabriel," Lucifer tried once more to extricate himself from his brother's grip, to no avail. At his brother's whimper, Lucifer looked at him and his face softened. He'd never seen Gabriel like this. It was almost as if he was broken. As if Castiel's death had permanently damaged something inside him that Lucifer didn't know how to fix. 

"Lucifer, please don't leave me," Gabriel whispered. "Not... not yet. I'm sorry Dean, I know you wanna be alone with Castiel, but I _can't_ let him go. Not yet. Please." 

"I think Gabriel's in shock," Sam said, hand reaching out to tangle in the archangel's hair and stroke it soothingly. "It's okay, Gabriel. Lucifer can stay." And yeah, he totally avoided Lucifer's eyes then. Because he was basically agreeing to the angel who wanted to wear him to stay. Despite not wanting to use him like a suit. 

When Sam did look at Lucifer, he was looking at Sam thoughtfully. "You care for my brother. _Both_ my brothers," with a glance at Castiel and Gabriel. 

"Yeah, we do." Sam's reply included Dean in its tone. Dean jerked his head towards them and his eyes narrowed; Cas reached a hand up, laying it on Dean's arm and his eyes returned to normal. Apparently there was a whole meaning in Cas' touches and Dean knew the language. 

Gabriel was watching them, a soft smile on his face, eyes still haunted. Lucifer tightened his arms and frowned. "If I am to stay, and Castiel is to stay, then the room isn't big enough. Nor the bed." A brief bright light and that altered. Dean found himself sitting against a headboard of a bed that could only be described as orgy-sized, Castiel sprawled over his legs, head resting in the space between Dean's body and Gabriel's. Sam was kneeling next to Lucifer, who merely tucked the smaller archangel under his chin, wrapped his arms around him tighter. 

"Much better. Sam, Dean, I swear I'll do nothing to you. Ever. And whatever else I might be, a liar was never on the list." 

"That's true," Cas said slowly, causing his older brother to raise a brow. "You said you'd always be there for me and then you left. But when I needed you, you were there. You tried to stop Gabriel from doing something stupid today. That means a lot to me." He hoped that took the sting out of his words. "Brat." Cas smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The hand on his shoulder made him sigh. Michael turned his head to look at his Father, then back towards the window that showed his brothers. Gabriel was damaged and that was his fault; his and Raphael's. He was not sure if the old Gabriel would resurface. 

"Michael? Son…" An exhale caused him to glance back. In this form, his Father was shorter than him so Michael had to tilt his head downwards slightly. "My child. I do not like seeing you this way. This despondent. Can I help?" 

Michael shook his head slightly. "No, Father. I fear I will never have my brothers back. And that I've caused Gabriel to lose his laughter, his jokes - to say nothing of the pain I must have caused Castiel - it hurts. I know you are busy, Father, but could you check on him? Please? I beg of you?" 

Chuck frowned looking at Gabriel, "He is in shock. I will allow him to several days to regain himself. Then I will check on him." 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Several days passed before Gabriel could allow Castiel to leave the room, leave his sight. When he was able, Cas dragged Dean into another room, locked the door and slammed his mate against the wall. 

"Dean," his voice was low, ragged with need and lust. "Dean." And then his mouth was on Dean's, tongue demanding entrance. Dean opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around his angel, moaning as he pulled them closer. Moans were pulled from his mouth as his angel utterly owned his mouth, tongue swirling around Dean's, exploring like it was their first kiss. Cas tasted of sky and cinnamon and coffee and _Cas_. 

"Cas, please," Dean begged, rubbing himself up against the angel. "Fuck, Cas. Please." 

"Shhh," Cas instructed. "I need you. But I'm sorry, Dean. I won't be taking my time with you, like you deserve. I'm gonna fuck you. Hard, fast. You deserve more but I don't wanna leave my brother when he's still not himself." He bit Dean's neck hard enough to leave a mark and make him cry out. 

 

"Take me. I don't care, need you too, Cas," Dean panted, hands already pushing the ridiculously sexy coat from his shoulders, running fingers down a muscled chest. Cas snapped his fingers and the clothes vanished and Dean's fingers snagged a nipple, twisting and rubbing it causing Cas to curse lightly under his breath. 

"Dean," Cas growled warningly before his own hands traced down Dean's torso, down towards his ready erection, and gripped it tightly, stroking once, twice, three times. "That's right, Dean. You're so beautiful." 

Cas speed to his knees, replaced his hand with his mouth and pressed a slick finger inside Dean; he wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be fast. Dean moaned as he was swiftly opened, ready for his angel. Cas stood and, with hands under Dean's ass, lifted him. Dean helped by wrapping his legs around Cas' waist, and then cried out when Cas thrust into him. 

"Oh fuck!" 

"I am," Cas said agreeably, with a hard thrust to make his mate throw his head back and moan. It was always good with Dean, but after the few days of abstinence, Cas found he craved Dean's touch; craved the feel of his body around him. Dean always drove him to new heights of pleasure. 

 

"Cas-Cas-Cas!" Dean gasped, the words falling from his mouth in sighs and whispers of breath. 

It didn't last long enough, in Dean's mind; it was never long enough. Cas grabbed Dean's dick and rubbed in it in time with his thrust and Dean was _gone_. He was just _gone_. He barely heard Cas' grunt of pleasure as he emptied himself inside his lover, claiming him once more. 

"Dean," he growled, licking his neck as their breathing became once more normal and less laboured. "Dean." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his face. He _knew_ he should let his brothers go - Lucifer especially - he couldn't monopolise their time. But the idea of letting one of the two brothers he loved the most go back to Heaven where Michael and Raphael were... 

He jumped as a finger poked him in the side. 

"You were growling," Lucifer offered, an amused light in his eyes. "How are you feeling Gabriel? You're somewhat calmer now." 

Gabriel shrugged. "I feel like I want to pound Michael and Raphael into a hole in the ground." He paused. "Oh wait! I already did that." A trade-mark Gabriel smirk. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though, Luce. I'm fine. It scared me. I'd never thought Michael would go that low. He was always very protective of Castiel. I could never imagine hurting him. And I know I have already hurt him by leaving--"

"-- You've made up for that, though," Lucifer interrupted softly, stroking Gabriel's face gently. "You saved Dean. That means everything to our little one."

"That, and you were willing to fight for me, brother." Neither of them had noticed Castiel entering the room. Gabriel didn't - quite - jump. Lucifer just looked amused. "Gabriel. Brother. You must not dwell on Michael and Raphael's actions."

"How can you say that? They killed you."

Cas inclined his head. "They did. And one day, they will have to justify their reasons to me. But at the moment, I believe they are punishing themselves more than we ever could. But Gabriel, you don't control them. You mustn't let them affect you like this." He sat down, Lucifer scooting over for him and took Gabriel's hand. "Gabriel, I hate seeing you like this. You should be driving me insane with your jokes and being so flippant that it's irritating." Gabriel smiled at that. "Please Gabriel. Tell me how we can help you."

"That is so like you," Gabriel exhaled a protest. "You want to fix everything. Not everything can be fixed, little one."

"But some things can be healed." Castiel laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder and sighed. "I just wish I could heal like --" _Like Raphael,_ went unsaid.

"Even if you could, to heal us would obliterate you, little one," Lucifer told him gently.

"Please don't torture yourself, my child." Gabriel and Lucifer turned, recognising the voice. Castiel's eyes widened. 

"How are you feeling, Castiel?" Chuck asked, sitting Himself down on the bed next to the youngest angel.

Cas frowned; a myriad of responses running through his mind, before settling on one that summed up a number of emotions and conflicting feelings. 

"Sad, Father. I am feeling sad."

Chuck tilted his head. A slight knowing smile graced the corner of his lips, reminiscent of one of Castiel's half-smiles. "And why are you sad, young one?"

Gabriel gripped Cas' hand tight; the slight pain causing the younger angel to gasp. When he met his brother's eyes, all Cas saw was panic, like he was frightened Cas would say the wrong thing and evoke their Father's wrath.

Seeing this, Chuck smiled again, and placed a reassuring hand on his archangel son. "Please explain to Gabriel why you are feeling sad, if you will my son."

Cas took a deep breath and locked his lips; rarely had he felt nervous in his long life. Not even when facing an angry Raphael. But now, with his Father starting at him with that look that could see right through him, Gabriel clutching his hand in undisguised panic - Gabriel couldn't save him should their Father decide Cas was no longer necessary - and Lucifer's hand stroking through his hair in a comforting gesture, Castiel felt nervous. In fact, he felt terrified.

He opened his mouth, and cleared his throat at the croak that came out. "I am sad because my brothers felt it was necessary to kill me to achieve goals, that if they _were_ your wishes, would have happened no matter how I struggled against it, that they still killed me regardless. That they felt they had to lie to me from the beginning, me whom they all but raised. I'm sad because their actions have caused a rift in our family that only a miracle could fix," Cas gave a wry smile at that. "I'm sad that Gabriel is so hurt by Michael's actions. I'm sad that despite my being here, alive, that Gabriel is still hurting. But most of all, I am sad that I cannot help him."

Fresh tears gathered in Gabriel's eyes and he buried his face in Cas' shirt. "Little one..." He trailed off then as Chuck's gaze turned to him.

"Now you tell little Castiel why you feel so guilty."

Gabriel couldn't hide from his father. They were too similar.

"I... ran from you. I couldn't save you. You're my little brother. The others, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, they're all _older_ than me. But you? You were mine and I abandoned you." 

"Gabriel, I forgave you for that. I love you; you are my brother."

"Gabriel, your little one forgives you, can you not forgive yourself?" Chuck asked gently, two fingers on his son's forehead, seemingly oblivious to where Gabriel clutched on to his brothers. 

"I... don't want to," he frowned and flinched when Castiel's unnaturally blue eyes turned to him, hurt, sadness and fear reflected back at him, buried under that, a plead. A plead for him to forgive, to let go. To release. "It... will take a while."

"And I will be here to help you, brother. As you helped me."

Lucifer smiled at his brothers and squeezed Gabriel. "I'll stay as well, little brother." Lucifer knew that there would still be a rift in their family, only this time it might not be him and Michael, but Gabriel and the other archangels. Just as he knew that Gabriel knew that Lucifer would have a reunion with their eldest brother. A guilty thought flitted through his mind and he chewed his lip, looking away from his family.

A long, loud sigh made he look up. Chuck sat with his hands on his hips frowning at them all. "Lucifer--"

"--I know, Father. Just as I know that the only one who should feel anger towards Michael and Raphael is Castiel. And yet, I feel guilt as though wanting to see Michael again is a betrayal of Castiel."

Cas turned to him and glared, apparently getting annoyed. 

"This will be interesting," Chuck murmured quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucifer!" Cas snapped, eyes glinting dangerously. 

"I beg your pardon?" Matched narrowed eyes at that. "How is it ridiculous to feel guilty over that?"

"Because you didn't hurt me! Because he's still your brother, you idiot. Because you never use your brain and you still love him!" Cas snapped. 

" _I_ don't use _my_ brain?!" Came the incredulous reply. "At least I had angelic help when I took Heaven on. I didn't do it alone. You just had two humans before Gabriel decided to help you. What were you thinking, you... you... imbecile?!" Lucifer roared at Cas. 

Mouth open to retort, a sound caught his attention and he snapped his head round towards Gabriel, readyto yell at him. What he saw made him smile. Gabriel was laughing, really, truly laughing. 

He glared at Gabriel only to have the archangel snicker in response. "This reminds me of old times. When Lucifer and I would concoct ways to annoy you. When I'd annoy Michael and Raphael would try not to laugh..." Gabriel trailed off, a sad look on his face. 

"I want my brothers back," Cas said softly.


End file.
